Whispers of the dead
by Psycho-Gamer
Summary: First Time fic so be nice pliz. Max follows his dead Wife's wishes


WHISPERS OF THE DEAD  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Max Payne, any other characters or anything else that I don't own that I haven't mentioned.  
  
I opened my eyes trying to forget the nightmare I just had. It was the same one day after day. In it, I kept murdering my wife and my daughter. I went over to my drawer and took the berretta inside. I kept hearing my wife whisper in my head. "Kill them. Kill them all." I couldn't take it anymore; I was going to avenge my family. I was going to end the nightmare.  
  
I had to get to the source of the murder. A black car came out of the shadows at the back of the road. It stopped next to me, the door flew open and Vladimir Lem stepped out. "Max!! Long time no see!" Vlad said in a surprised tone. "No jokes vlad, I need you to take me to Jack Lupino." "What? Why do you want to go see that maniac?" "i'll answer questions later just take me there." Vlad stopped questioning me and and got in his car. "Get in." he said.   
  
When I had arrived at the building vlad handed me a 50.AE desert eagle. "you will need this inside. I have a feeling Lupino doesn't like cops." "Thanks" I muttered under my breath. This was gonna be hard. Lupino knew me, we had ran into each other before and we got into a serious fire fight. He ended up with a bullet in his leg. But that was months ago. I stepped into the building ready for anything that's comes up. It was a very dusty place. The whole place smelt like alcohol. I ran through the building finding no one. "They must be upstairs". I whispered to myself. I slowly went upstairs trying to stay unnoticed. Click. Someone loaded their gun. "Well, what do we have here?" a rough voice said. My heart started beating faster and faster. I turned looked around everywhere, I couldn't see anyone. "You think you can just come in here and do what you want?" a voice said. "Well your wrong!" I went further upstairs and saw what had happened. A man was standing talking to himself in a mirror. I wouldn't of gotten past without him noticing me. I jumped out corner I was hiding behind and held my gun to his head. "Freeze NYPD!!" The man jumped in fright and shot at me. I dodged the bullets and shot him. I hit his stomach but he wasn't willing to give up. I put 3 more rounds of berretta bullets in him and he went down. Blood leaked out of him and stained the wooden floor. Someone must have been coming. Someone must of heard gunshots. I ran upstairs again and met up with 2 more men. ZIP!! Time slowed down. I had more control, like I had time powers. Bang bang bang!! I dived to the side. I could see bullets slowly flying past just missing my body. Bang bang! I shot 2 bullets into each of them.1 hit the head, the other in the chest. They both fell right in front of my feet. Time went back to normal speed.  
  
I was getting close, people are always near jack lupino just in case he was in trouble. He was at the top of the building. I ran through rooms trying to find the stairs. When I found it, someone was standing at the top, holding a sawn-off shotgun. When he saw me, he tried to quickly load his gun. He was too slow. Bang! His blood came pouring down the stairs and around my shoes. His body came tumbling down and I moved to the side to avoid it. I was on the top floor now. And I knew he was near, I could feel it. 3 men, 1 with an Ingram, the other with duel Berettas and the last with a pump action shotgun. The feeling came again. The feeling came again. ZIP!! Boom! Bang! Bang! Boom! Everyone fired at once and the horde of bullets came right at me. I fell back onto my back as the bullets skimmed my head. I looked up. Bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang! I fired until my clip was empty. Blood was everywhere. Especially on the wall behind them. It was stained with their blood. ZIP!!  
  
At last I got to the top. Jack was at the front of the big room. He had 2 Ingrams. Without saying a word he started shooting at me.  
  
I held my gun up and pressed the trigger. Click! I was empty. I had forgotten to bring more ammo. Then I remembered Vlad's Desert eagle. I took out the silver gun. ZIP!! Bang bang bang!   
  
The bullets slowly flew through the air. All of them missed his bullets came down like rain. I jumped behind a pillar of wood.  
  
The voices came back. "KILL THEM. KILL THEM ALL!!"  
  
Anger built up inside me. I ran out from my hiding place straight to jack. Bang bang bang bang! The bullets flew slowly through the air and ripped through his skin. All hit. He fell down. Bang bang bang bang bang bang bang!! I only had a few bullets left. I picked up his guns and turned around. Only to come face to gun with a woman. "I haven't come here to kill you. Just to tell you that the man you just filled with lead isn't the main killer at the top of the ladder. I will soon meet up with you again." She backed off into the darkness. I came out of the building covered in blood. Vlads was waiting there. "I hope that's not your blood." "Take me back home."  
  
That's it for today people ill write more in due time…  
  
Until then… CYA 


End file.
